justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Dreams An Enchanted Classic
Disney's Dreams: An Enchanted Classic is a stage show on board the Disney Magic Disney Wonder Disney California Adventure Park and the Walt Disney Studios paris performed in the Disney Cruise Line Disneyland Resort and Disneyland Resort Paris. In June 2002 Lilo & Stitch scenes was added part of the show. California Adventure May 5 2005 Disney Cruise 2007 Shrek scenes was added part of the show. October 2007 Phineas scenes was added part of the show. (Cats Don't Dance Replaced) June 11 2010 Madagascar scenes was added part of the show. Disney Cruise March 2011 California Adventure June 2013 Despicable Me scenes was added part of the show. Disney Cruise Summer 2015 California Adventure May 26 2017 Frozen scenes was added part of the show. May 26 2017 Smurfs scenes was added part of the show. (Phineas Replaced) Show summary In Disney's Dreams: An Enchanted Classic, Anne Marie, a little girl who just can't find it in her heart to believe. One night while trying to fall asleep, she is visited by the Blue Fairy, Peter Pan and someone else very special, who have a story to tell. Along with some of your favourite Disney Characters, and wondrous singing and dancing, Anne Marie—and all of us—are reminded of the power of dreams and positive thinking. Show Soundtrack * When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio, instrumental) * The Magic in your Dream (theme song) * Zip a Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) (California & Paris Only) * You Can Fly (Peter Pan) * Aladdin * A Whole New World * Prince Ali * Toy Story * Strange Things (California & Paris Only) * Woody's Roundup (California & Paris Only) * You've Got a Friend in Me (California & Paris Only) * Cinderella * A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes * Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo * So This is Love * Despicable Me * Boogie Fever * Bad * Revolution * YMCA * Shrek * All Star (instrumental) * Funky Town * Livin' la Vida Loca * Lilo & Stitch * He Mele No Lilo * Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride * Madagascar * I Like to Move It * The Little Mermaid * Part of Your World * Under The Sea * Cats Don't Dance * Danny's Arrival Song (1998-2007) (Paris Only) * Tell Me Lies (1998-2007) (Paris Only) * Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (1998-2007) (Phineas Replaced) (Paris Only) * Phineas * After Today (2007-2015-California 2017) * Something to Do (2007-2015-California 2017) * Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (2007-2015-California 2017) (Cats Don't Dance Replaced) * Smurfs * I'm a Lady * Beauty and the Beast * Belle * Something There (Disney Magic 1998-2015 Disney Wonder Only California Only and Paris Only) * Be Our Guest (California Only Originally 2001-2002) * Beauty and the Beast * Frozen * For the First Time in Forever * In Summer * Let It Go * The Lion King * I Just Can't to Be King (Disney Magic 1998-2015 Disney Wonder Only California Only and Paris Only) * Trahin' the Camp (Tarzan Only California Only Originally 2001-2002) * Circle of Life * The Reprise of The Magic in your Dream * When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) Trivia In early version of the show, there was the scenes of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Hercules Rugrats The Swan Princess Chuck E Cheese An American Tail A Bug's Life Winnie The Pooh Jimmy Neutron Boy Genuis Pet Alien Monsters Inc Bear in the Big Blue House ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Other Characters ''appear, but they were cut in unknown reason.